my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Mahiro and Encounters with the Unknown
MAHIRO AND ENCOUNTERS WITH THE UNKNOWN CHAPTER 7 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと美知との遭遇 (Mahiro To Michi To No Sōgū) ( Story Note---This chapter introduces a new character to the story. Her name is Kaede, and she is a middle school friend, and current friend of Mihari. ) Previously Thankfully, Mahiro and Mihari have more interests in common as teenage girls than differences. They may have a few rough times over differing tastes in clothes and other things, but after all, they have to live together, especially now as two teenage sisters. Might as well make the best of it ! This Chapter's Story Trying to make it home while her 'eyeballs are floating', Mahiro heads straight to the downstairs toilet. However, it is not locked, and she finds that it is occupied, with a cute but unfamiliar teenage girl already on the toilet. Mahiro is nonplussed, closes the door, and tries to figure out what is going on ? The strange girl then steps out of the toilet, asks if Mahiro was peeking, and grabbing Mahiro from behind, gives her a real bear hug ! Just then, Mihari comes along, and after the toilet break, ushers the two of them to her room, and makes the introductions. The new girl is named Kaede, she is a little older than the two siblings, and is a middle school classmate and friend of Mihari. The three sit at a table. Kaede has Mahiro on her lap, but Mahiro is not at this point feeling all that well socially. Having never been this intimate with another girl all the time that they were a guy, especially such a cute girl as Kaede, Mahiro rapidly becomes very apprehensive. Many bad and negative outcomes run through her mind. What if . . . . I'm captured by this high school girl ? . . . . if she is a Gyaru (*) ? . . . . if she finds out about my male past ? . . . . will she think I was a pervert / cross-dresser / piece of trash NEET . . . . ??? Mahiro's line of thought is broken with the comment by Kaede to Mihari that did she ever have a little sister ? " Well, there's a story . . . . . . ", Mihari answers trailing off into nothingness. Moving on, Kaede asks Mahiro's name. Told 'Mahiro', Kaede observes that Mahiro is now deeply blushing . . . . how cute !!! Mihari picks up on an unspoken cue from Kaede, and excuses herself to finish an urgent research paper. Kaede ushers Mahiro out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Sitting on the couch next to one another, Kaede is relaxed and affable, whereas Mahiro is still apprehensive and nervous. Breaking the ice, Kaede begins by asking Mahiro if she likes to play. Yes, manga and games is the reply. Kaede whips out her iphone and calls up a puzzle game ( Monkey Wrench ? Bejeweled ? Boxxi ? ). Kaede hopes that this will lead to the two of them 'friending' one another online, but Mahiro does not play that particular puzzle game. Just then, Mahiro's stomach grumbles, and Kaede suggests that they fix lunch. Lead into the kitchen, Kaede looks into the fridge, and declares that something can be made from all the leftovers. Fixing food in the kitchen is completely foreign to Mahiro, but Kaede is an old pro ! She has her own little sister, after all ! Soon, a delicious meal is on the table for two. After prayer, they both 'dig in'. The food is really good ! An extra helping is held back for Mihari later. Afterward, they do the dishes together, and Mahiro finds that they have lost their bad feelings, and now she is becoming somewhat enamored towards Kaede. When the dishes are dried and put away, they return to sitting close together on the couch in the living room. Despite supposedly being an actual Gyaru (*), Kaede really is a nice person, Mahiro concludes, and unknowingly gives Kaede an amorous look. Kaede returns the look with the question---If Mahiro " has ever done it already ? " Mahiro merely smiles, not knowing what else to do. Kaede mentions that Mihari isn't the kind of person to do that sort of thing, so she will have to show Mahiro the ropes. All the color drains from Mahiro's face, as the horror of Kaede 'going wild' on her crosses her mind. Kaede responds with the comment that it can really make you blush at first, but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Mahiro stammers out a "that . . . . that sort of thing . . . . !?! " ( Mahiro begins to apply the masculine form of the comment to herself, but quickly changes it to the feminine form of the comment ! ) Isn't this a bit early ?, objects Mahiro. Kaede's comeback is that it is better to learn while you are young . . . . just leave it to me ! " Now close your eyes ! ", orders Kaede. Mahiro closes her eyes and fears the worst, as her heart begins to pound like a jackhammer. " I'LL GET POOFED !!!" is her last thought. ( See Chapter 1, Paragraph 10 ) " ALL DONE ", is the comment that finally breaks the silence. Kaede is holding a mirror in front of Mahiro so that she can see her reflection. Mahiro is now wearing a tastefully applied collection of light makeup !!! Kaede declares that Mahiro is all cute' ''now. A while ago Mihari came into the living room, but only watched and said nothing. Now she says that she, indeed, does not like that sort of thing ( makeup ). From her iphone, Mihari shows a picture of Kaede in middle school, when Kaede did not then use makeup. Kaede wales that it needs to be deleted, right now !!! A few more pleasantries are exchanged, and it is time for Kaede to leave. So soon ? Kaede lets herself out the front door with a hearty goodby. Mihari and Mahiro go to leave the front door, when Mihari recalls that Kaede has always been very friendly, and that she can help you, Mahiro, get used to being around other people socially. Mahiro thinks to herself that Kaede is really a nice person, and that she has come to love her . . . . like this, not like that . . . . like an onee-chan ( big sister ) ! Mahiro then tells Mihari to 'take a page from her ( Kaede ) book' on how to befriend a lonely girl. Chapter Lookback ( * ) '''Gyaru--- Gyaru is a Japanese transliteration of the English slang word " gal ", meaning 'girl' in the sense of a young woman ( a shoujo ). Gyaru is a description of many people who follow many types of Japanese Street Fashion, but can also refer to a single kind of street fashion. Gyaru fashion is typically characterized by having brown-tinted or tanned skin (as in not their natural skin color), heavily bleached or dyed hair ( mostly shades of dark brown all the way to bleach blonde ), highly decorated nails, and very dramatic makeup. The makeup style typically consists of dark eyeliner and fake eyelashes used in ways intended to make eyes appear larger ( as in anime and manga girls ), as well as contouring the face for a slimming effect. The choice of fashion for clothing is typically that of summer oriented clothing, as in wearing a sailor suit or a short-sleeve top and a regular or pleated mini-skirt worn with leg warmers. Hair is many times worn in exaggerated, sexy twin tails. ( Mahiro, when she first sees Kaede, does not describe Kaede as a Gyaru, because Kaede is not presenting as a Gyaru. Mahiro only speculates that maybe Kaede is secretly a Gyaru at select times and occasions, perhaps as a hobby. ) Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter Neori Nitania / 32 weeks / 1 like Onee-chan ([ big sister ]) . . . . awwww ! The XIII / 4 months ago It's too late for him now, there's no turning back. Category:Chapters